gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish in a Barrel
Transcript (Cutscene) Lt. Kim: Well, it could be Alpha. Marcus Fenix: COG tags are gone. Lt. Kim: Is that the Resonator? Pvt. Carmine: Nah. Marcus Fenix: Now what? Lt. Kim: Let’s get that Resonator. Dominic Santiago: Marcus. What do you think? Marcus Fenix: What do I think? Could be Alpha… or it could be the Locust, setting a trap. There’s only one way to know for sure. Lt. Stroud (COM): …inside the House of Sovereigns. Lt. Kim: Our next target is House of Sovereigns. Straight ahead. Move. (Playthrough) Lt. Kim: Trokia! Another grub hole! Get a frag in there. Lt. Stroud (COM): Hole has been sealed. Marcus Fenix: Grub hole! Lt. Kim: Plug ‘em up! Marcus Fenix: Oh, that smells bad. What are these guys made of, shit? I think we’re good. Let’s grab some ammo. Lt. Kim: Follow me. Pvt. Carmine: What the hell, man. Those holes could pop up anywhere? Marcus Fenix: You’d think we would have figured out some kind of goddamn defense by now. Lt. Kim: Yeah. Command’s tried everything, but nothing works. If the Locust want to come up, they come up. Pvt. Carmine: I used to have nightmares about those things when I was a kid. Marcus Fenix: Shit… I still do. Walkthrough Taking heat in Embry Square. The mission kicks off with a bang as two enemy Locust attack from the left. One of the Locust is manning a Troika Heavy Machine Gun that's nearly impossible to take out from the front. Time to plan an attack from the side. Take cover and make your way to the right. Peek around the corner and you might find one of the Locust charging towards you. Blast him, then move along the wall to the right to converge on the Troika gunner. You can peek out with fire from around the corner to take him out, but we suggest rushing him with your Chainsaw revved. When you've killed the Troika gunner, immediately take hold of the Troika controls and intercept the enemies coming from behind. Push your way through the narrow path until it opens to a large area with an empty fountain in the center. Hop into the fountain and take cover. Emergence Holes will start popping up around you. When you see the screen shake, press the point-of-interest button to scope out the location of the Emergence Hole. Toss a grenade into the hole as the enemies pop out to stop the flow early and more quickly seal up the holes. Luckily, there's a supply of grenades in the bed of this empty fountain. From within the fountain, you should be able to take Cover against fire from all angles. If you happen to get surrounded, retreat and try to take cover with a wall to your back. When the area is clear, look for the COG Tags in one of the corners, behind the empty fountain. When you're ready, follow your squad across the empty battleground to reach Fork in the Road, the next chapter in the act. Gallery Image:FISH_IN_A_BARREL_PIC_1.jpg|The chapter starts off with a Troika Heavy Machine Gun that you have to defeat. Image:FISH_IN_A_BARREL_PIC_2.jpg|Killing the gunner with a chainsaw. Image:Manningturret.jpg|Using the turret to bring down the enemies. Image:EmergenceHoles.jpg|Emergence Holes popping up all around you. Image:EndofChapter.jpg|The end of this chapter. Category:Gears of War walkthrough